Daimajin
|copyrighticon = Unknown or No Trademark.png |image = Daimajin.jpg |caption =Daimajin |name = |species = Living Statue |nicknames = None |height =25 meters |length =Unknown |weight =30,000 tons |forms = None |controlled = None |relationships = None |allies = None |enemies = None |created =To be added |portrayed =To be added |firstappearance = Daimajin (Film) |latestappearance = Wrath of Daimajin |suits =ShodaiDaimajin |roar = }} Daimajin (大魔神 Daimashin) es un poderoso guerrero de piedra que apareció en una película de Daiei del mismo nombre. Trajo la justicia oscura a los imperios crueles, despiadados y opresivos que han derramado sangre inocente de su gente Apariencia Daimajin es una enorme estatua de piedra que cobra vida. Tiene una expresión aterradora de enojo en su rostro, piel verde, globos oculares rojos con iris amarillos y lleva una armadura de samurai. Origenes Un guerrero amable llamado Shino luchó contra Daimajin hace algunos años y ganó. Atrapó el espíritu de Daimajin dentro de una estatua de piedra. Cuando los malvados sirvientes del rey intentaron romper la estatua golpeando un tornillo de hierro en su frente, comenzó a sangrar. Agitaron la ira de Daimajin y la ladera de la montaña se derrumbó. La tierra tembló y se quebró y los hombres malvados cayeron al infierno. Daimajin entonces ataca la ciudad. Mata al rey y aplasta la fortaleza. Entonces el demonio ataca a los granjeros y la princesa los salva de él porque sus lágrimas cayeron sobre su pie. Daimajin la dejó y volvió a su altar de piedra. La próxima vez, él era una estatua en una isla. Esta vez, los hombres malvados, en realidad explotan la estatua, pero Daimajin regresa y los destruye. La última vez, vive en una montaña. Cuando el malvado señor de la guerra comienza a capturar a personas de todo el país, Daimajin regresa y lo castiga. History Showa Series Daimajin La película comienza con una familia de campesinos encogidos durante una serie de temblores de tierra que se interpretan como los intentos de escape de Daimajin, un espíritu atrapado dentro de dicha formación geológica. Todo el pueblo se reúne en su santuario para rezar. Majin permanecerá encarcelado. Este desfile de antorchas es observado por el jefe feudal local, Lord Hanabasa, un tipo bueno y justo. También es observado por su chambelán, Samanosuke (Yutaro Gomi), que es un tipo malvado e injusto. Samanosuke ha estado esperando que tal desviación dé un golpe de estado. Mientras los aldeanos rezan, Samanosuke y sus secuaces atacan y matan a Hanabasa y su esposa, pero su hijo y su hija escapan, ayudados por el heroico samurai Kogenta (Jun Fujimaki). Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el santuario, los hombres de Samanosuke terminan la reunión de oración, prohibiendo todas esas reuniones en el futuro. La sacerdotisa emite una grave advertencia en contra de prohibir las oraciones, pero los hombres la ignoran. Desanimada, la sacerdotisa, Shinobu, se va a casa, solo para encontrarse con la última esperanza de Kogenta y los dos niños. Ella los lleva por la ladera de la montaña, hacia un territorio prohibido, donde se encuentra el ídolo de piedra que es Daimajin, medio enterrado en la ladera de la montaña. Cerca de este ídolo hay un templo antiguo, el único lugar seguro para los niños, ya que solo Shinobu sabe de su existencia. Pasan diez años, y los niños crecen hasta la edad adulta. El hijo, Tadafumi (Yoshihiko Aoyama) cumple 18 años y es hora de reclamar su trono a su pensamiento. De hecho, los últimos diez años han sido bastante duros para los aldeanos: Samanosuke es el chico ideal para la tiranía, y actualmente está usando a todos los hombres de la aldea hambrienta como esclavos para construir su fortaleza. El lugar está maduro para la revolución, y los retenedores de Hanabasa sobrevivientes están comenzando a filtrarse en el décimo aniversario del golpe. Kogenta viaja a la aldea para tratar de reunir a los viejos retenedores, pero se captura. Un chico le dice a Tadafumi y a su hermana, Kozasa (Miwa Takada) que su amigo es un prisionero. Tadafumi, siendo un joven y valiente samurai, trata de rescatarlo, solo para descubrir que todo es una trampa tendida por Samanosuke. Con los dos hombres bajo arresto y en espera de ejecución, Shinobu intenta incursionar en el tirano, que está bebiendo demasiado y se enfurece con toda esta conversación sobre el dios de la montaña; asesina a la sacerdotisa y ordena la demolición del ídolo para desmoralizar a los aldeanos. La tripulación que viaja a la montaña para aplastar a Daimajin, descubre accidentalmente a Kozasa, y la obliga a llevarlos al ídolo. Cuando las repetidas palizas con martillos no sirven, los soldados sacan un enorme cincel y lo introducen en la cabeza de Majin; pronto se ven obligados a detenerse cuando la sangre comienza a gotear alrededor del cincel. Horrorizados, los hombres huyen, pero en vano, el suelo se abre y los traga. Al ver que el dios se vuelve tan proactivo de repente, Kozasa cae de rodillas ante él, rogándole a Daimajin que salve a su hermano y castigue al malvado Samanosuke. Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza, Tadafumi y Kogenta están atados a grandes cruces, a la espera de su destino. Kozasa, al no percibir ninguna reacción del ídolo, ofrece su vida a Daimajin e intenta lanzarse sobre la cascada cercana, detenida solo por el Niño. Aparentemente, esto es lo suficientemente bueno, ya que la roca y la tierra que cubren la mitad inferior del ídolo se caen, y la estatua de cincuenta pies sale hacia el claro. Kozasa se postra ante ella, y el ídolo hace un gesto ante su rostro: la máscara de piedra desaparece, revelando el verdadero rostro del Daimajin, un espíritu vengativo que se parece al de un grotesco shogun. El Daimajin se dirige a la fortaleza de Samonosuke, que procede a destruir. El ídolo ahora vuelve su ira sobre los aldeanos. Solo Kozasa, una vez más ofreciendo su vida y dejando que sus lágrimas caigan sobre sus pies de piedra, detiene el alboroto de Daimajin. El espíritu Daimajin abandona la estatua, volando en una bola de fuego. Sin el espíritu para animar la estatua, se derrumba en un montón de escombros. Return of Daimajin la segunda película de la trilogía, el ídolo de Daimajin se ha instalado en una isla en medio de un lago. El lago está rodeado por dos pueblos tranquilos, Chigusa y Nagoshi. Cerca de estos dos pueblos, pero no bordeando el lago, hay otro pueblo. Gobernados por un señor malvado, los ciudadanos huyen a Chigusa tan a menudo como pueden, y se dirigen hacia allí, donde los señores están muy felices de recibir a los refugiados. Un día, el malvado señor decide apoderarse de las dos aldeas, y ve una ventana de oportunidad en un festival que se celebra cada año. Los héroes terminan huyendo mientras los villanos los persiguen. La gente sigue volviendo a la isla con la estatua. Finalmente, el señor malvado hace que sus hombres destruyan la estatua con una gran cantidad de pólvora. Los restos destrozados de Majin terminan en el fondo del lago. Fiel a la fórmula del samurai es la cantidad de melodrama en Return of Daimajin. Ocasionalmente ocurre algo paranormal, pero tales ocurrencias se cumplen de manera bastante indiferente. En los últimos quince minutos de la película, Majin finalmente cobra vida y, al igual que su antecesor, inflige graves daños al malvado señor y al paisaje circundante. Wrath of Daimajin la misma estatua de las dos primeras películas está en la cima de una montaña en lugar de en el lateral. Los padres de algunos de los niños locales han sido capturados por un malvado señor de la guerra y obligados a trabajar en sus campos de trabajo. Cuando los cuatro hijos deciden salir y salvar a sus padres, tienen que cruzar la Montaña Majin, donde el dios de piedra duerme, un área notoriamente peligrosa llena de terreno traicionero, el malvado samurai y el enojado Daimajin. Los cuatro niños son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para presentar sus respetos a la estatua cuando la pasan para que no incurran en la ira de los monstruos. Finalmente, los hombres del señor de la guerra enojan la estatua, que una vez más cobra vida y destruye a todos los que no le han estado respetando. Los niños y sus padres se salvan mientras se destruye el campo de trabajo. Esta película es diferente, políticamente, de las dos primeras en que Majin se despierta por las súplicas de un niño pobre y rural en lugar de alguien de rango, y lucha por rescatar y vengar a la gente común. Ninguno de los héroes en esta película son de rango noble, a diferencia de los dos primeros, en los cuales los protagonistas principales eran miembros de familias nobles depuestas. El hecho de que Majin esté del lado del hombre común en esta película queda claro cuando mata a los retenedores del castillo que, aunque no están afiliados a los villanos, son indiferentes al peligro de los plebeyos. Habilidades * El cuerpo de piedra de Daimajin no puede ser dañado por ningún tipo de arma humana. * Puede poner miedo en su enemigo llenando su cabeza con visiones de fantasmas y demonios. * Daimajin puede convertirse en una bola de fuego y cubrir una gran cantidad de terreno muy rápidamente. * Puede caminar por el fondo de un lago y crear terremotos. * Después de que ha cumplido su tarea y es testigo de un acto amable, Daimajin puede volver a su forma espiritual cruzando los antebrazos sobre su cara cuando está en forma de estatua. Estilo de pelea Aunque nunca participó en un combate con ningún otro kaiju, Daimajin es casi invencible. Ataca sin piedad y castiga al malhechor con una muerte violenta y horrible. Él no puede ser detenido a menos que haya un acto amable. Entonces él se irá. Daimajin, cuando ataca edificios, tiende simplemente a caminar a través de ellos, pero si los enemigos están en los edificios, los destruye activamente golpeando o pateando. Daimajin también parece ser capaz de calcular y aprovechar cualquier situación en la que se encuentre. Por ejemplo, un grupo de soldados intentó desacelerarlo usando ganchos de agarre en sus brazos, y Daimajin simplemente siguió avanzando, derribando el edificio en el que estaban los soldados por la fuerza de las cuerdas. Galeria Daimajin480.jpg|A model of Daimajin Revoltech_Daimajin.jpg|A Daimajin Revoltech figure Other uses *Daimajin is also partially a basis for the famous super robot Mazinger Z. *Daimajin is the nickname of Kazuhiro Sasaki, a former pitcher for the Seattle Mariners. *The activation of Daimajin--namely, driving an object into its forehead--may be a referenceneeded to the golem, a creature in Jewish mysticism. The golem is a clay creature that requires the word "Emet" (truth) to be written on its forehead to be activated. *Daimajin is the name of one of the Jovian robots on Martian Successor Nadesico. Category:Monsters Category:Non-Toho Monsters Category:Kadokawa